<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Closing Time by ruruie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694985">Closing Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie'>ruruie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light-Hearted, Pregnancy, ended my last fic by saying that in the end they had a family together, it's just some sappy shit tbh, not sure what else to tag, so here's just light hearted tales of that, this is just little snippets of family life between V and Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruie/pseuds/ruruie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the universe of my fic "And All That Could Have," these are little tales about V and Johnny's family life! Even though it is set in that universe, reading the fic is not required to understand the stories. These are just little bits of fun! Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Silverhand/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Happy Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little tale is what starts off their little family journey! Just know it contains pregnancy, so skip it if that makes you uncomfortable :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water from the faucet washed down the yellow bile spit into the basin. V didn’t really have time to move to the bathroom before it came out, leaning over the kitchen sink and heaving in there. She’d thank Johnny for doing the dishes for her, but he was already getting under her skin. </p><p>“You need to go see Vik.” </p><p>“I don’t need to see Vik, Johnny, it’s just nerves.” </p><p>Or stress. Could be that too. Four years, and this was the first time she was calling the shots as a fixer. Every other time Rogue was there guiding her, showing her the ins and outs of what it took to be a fixer. And V was ever thankful for it. Without her guidance she felt like a fish out of water, just trying to get used to being the one dishing out the commands and not being the one taking them. Sure, she wasn’t a merc for very long, but being in a commanding role was very different. </p><p>But, Rogue was gone for the moment. Her son called her away for something – the woman was never very specific about her personal life – and so V was left alone to run the whole shebang. Thank God for Claire and her help. Still, it left her stressed, tired, and sick, but it was nothing she needed to see any ripperdoc over, certainly not bothering Vik. </p><p>“Right, nerves. And I’m the fuckin’ king of France. Look, V, just go get checked out. Even if it is nerves, which I fuckin’ doubt, you need to stop puking in every open space. Been goin’ on for over a week and it’s fuckin’ gross.” </p><p>V rolled her eyes, leaning against the kitchen counter, reaching for her morning cup of coffee. “Alright then, Dr. Silverhand, what do you think is wrong with me? ‘Cause, way I see it, I’m just agonizin’ over the fact Rogue is gone for a bit.” </p><p>“Uh-huh. Whatever. Just go see Vik.” Almost five years of this bullshit from Johnny and it still made her groan, feeling like she never stopped spinning her eyes around in her head. By the end of it all she’d need new implants, wearing out the motors that controlled her eyes. </p><p>“I’ll see if I can swing it. You know how busy shit gets sometimes. You gonna be doin’ the same old same old?” Coffee hitting her stomach made her almost lurch again, but she sucked in a breath, held it, and subdued the feeling. </p><p>“As always. Kid two doors down wants to learn a Samurai song. Kinda weird havin’ to tone it down just so people don’t start askin’ too many questions.” V watched as Johnny pulled up his hair, a trick he learned to keep people from looking at him too hard when he was dealing with strangers for long periods of time. The look was strange on him, really making him look almost entirely different, but she couldn’t deny she loved watching him pull it up. There was just something about the way his hands and arms moved as he did so. </p><p>“For you, I know that’s hard. But, if anyone can pull it off, it’s you. Should be home ‘round the normal time today, so we’ll figure out dinner then.” </p><p>“Meanin’ I’ll figure out dinner.” Eyes rolled again, V placed her mug in the sink. </p><p>“You really that mad that I don’t feel like cookin’ right now? Fuckin’ Christ Johnny, it’s a damn stove. Did you fuckin’ think that you’d go your whole life with someone to make you food?” </p><p>“Want the honest answer?”</p><p>Smiling, V let out a short laugh, the sound mostly just a puff of air. She knew damn well what the honest answer was, and expected nothing less from him. “No, I don’t need it. Fine, I’ll pick somethin’ up. Just text me whatever you want.”</p><p>“If you have time to go pick up dinner, you have time to go see --”</p><p>“I’m brushing my teeth and leaving. I don’t need to see Vik.” Walking past Johnny, V took the easy shot of lightly punching his shoulder in playful jest. She wasn’t going to see Vik. As far as she was concerned, once Rogue got back all would be fine. </p><p>Teeth brushed, she grabbed that worn leather Samurai jacket, placing it over her body. The sleeves rolled up easily now, used to the action, and she doubted she could ever wear it over her forearms again, the jacket likely never allowing that to happen. Saying their goodbyes at the door, V headed out, strolling into the Afterlife like she owned the place. Oh wait, she did. </p><p>Sitting in that booth, she completely understood why Rogue and some other fixers paraded themselves around like they were hot shit. Something about this whole position was like a steroid injection straight into her confidence. Calls began rolling in, and she began rolling calls out, organizing the city to try and retain some semblance of order. </p><p>One call, though, she thought about ignoring. The caller ID made her want to hit the ignore button, call her stupid fucking asshole of a lover, and then send a merc out to smack him on the head. But, she refrained, answering the call because she knew if she did all those things she’d hurt Vik’s feelings, and she could never bring herself to do that. </p><p>“Heya Vik. Lemme guess, Johnny call you?” </p><p>The older man just smiled, shaking his head, not in disagreement, but almost in solidarity for how much shit Johnny did. “How’d ya know? Yeah, he called. Said I needed to force you to come down. Way he was talkin’ --”</p><p>“Vik, look. It’s just nerves. Maybe stress. Who knows, but it’s nothin’ serious, I promise. Don’t wanna eat up your time, since that really is money for you.”</p><p>His face took on a more serious tone, and V realized he was not going to relent. “V, even if it is stress, you should come get checked out. For you, this level of stress could be pretty bad. Just have Claire do her thing, come down, and I’ll have you out in a few. And if something’s wrong we go from there. Alright?” </p><p>Sighing, V knew her fate. Mentally checking off all the things she needed done for the day, she figured Claire could handle a good deal of them. And it’s not like she had to work from the Afterlife, having no in person clients lined up. “Fine, I’ll come by. Just lemme give Claire a heads up, then I’ll stroll on in. And, since I’m feelin’ generous, I’ll even bring you lunch.” </p><p>That made Vik soften, his smile worth a million eddies. “Sounds perfect, V. See you soon.” The holo hung up, and V just leaned back on the couch, still debating on whether or not she should send some messenger to tell Johnny to mind his own fucking business. Then again, he was obviously worried, and he knew V well enough to know she was stubborn as fuck, only relenting to very few. </p><p>Instructions given to Claire, last minute calls to mercs made, lunch acquired for three (unable to leave Misty out), V was on her way to the ripperdoc. She thought that lunch would just ease things over, give the three of them a chance to sit down and talk, but Vik still seemed bothered. Once Misty left, V placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Vik, c’mon. Shouldn’t I be the one nervous? I mean, it’s my body.” </p><p>“V, you’ve only been frazzled a few times in your life. Once when you were about to die. I’m serious, your body isn’t great at handling stress anymore. Let’s just...Let’s get this over with.” </p><p>Walking over to the chair, V reclined back in the creaky, leather thing. Out of all the upgrades this little clinic had over the years, the one thing he never seemed to upgrade was the damn chair. At this point, V figured it could pass as antique. Scanner going, V just lazily sat back, waiting for it to say she was just nervous or stressed, nothing more, nothing less. </p><p>“Every time I come in here you expect me to die. Thanks to you, I’ve never been further from it. Would it make ya feel better if I called more?” </p><p>Vik chuckled, still looking at the screen, eyes always darting. “Yes, it would, actually. Gives me peace of mind that you’re alright. You’re not doing dangerous work anymore, but you’re also not underground. Just wanna know you’re safe.” </p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll call more.” Forever in his debt, if he wanted her to call more, then she would. It was the least she could do. </p><p>“Thanks, V. And you could also – whoa.” Something finally registered on the screen, but Vik turned it towards him quicker than V had time to look. Brows knitted together, she leaned forward, actually a little worried this time. </p><p>“Wh-what is it? Am I alright…?” V hated the fact that the people in her life had mastered the poker face. Minus Panam. If something was bothering her everyone fucking knew it, and it was damn refreshing after dealing with the shit these people put her through. </p><p>“Sit back.” Doing as she was told, V sat back, chewing on the inside of her lip. “You’re pregnant, V.”</p><p>“Oh fuck.” </p><p>Those words slapped the shit out her harder than any Animal she ever fought during her merc days. The past few weeks played in her head at hyperspeed, realizing now that all the things she contributed to stress and nerves were both that and something much more serious. </p><p>“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” This was not planned – not in the slightest. As far as she knew, she and Johnny were careful. Shit, not like she didn’t have access to the best contraceptives on the damn market. And this still happened? Fuck. </p><p>“Johnny just got sober, Vik. It’s been three fuckin’ months, and he’s doing so good. And now I’m about to drop this bomb on him!? Fuck!” V’s fist slammed down on the armrest, momentary frustration let out. Nerves more fried than ever, she started picking at her nails, trying to focus on something else for a few seconds. </p><p>“You really think he’s gonna take the news that badly?”</p><p>“No. Maybe? It’s Johnny. Most of the time things just kinda coast off ‘im like he’s the fuckin’ streets of Night City. Other times shit gets so deep under his skin he’s in a funk for days. And this? Fuck, I’m not even sure how to take this! Just started doin’ well as a fixer. Just got the okay from Rogue to basically run the show on my own. Johnny’s finally found what makes him happy. This is just…”</p><p>“A lot, I know.” Closing her eyes, she felt Vik rest a hand on her shoulder. “Gotta say, I’m glad it’s just this. Seriously thought we’d be in another tough spot, V.” </p><p>“You say that like this isn’t a tough spot. Guess it won’t kill me, though. Fuck. What do I do?”</p><p>“You know I can’t tell you that. But, I know you’re gonna keep pressing me for advice. My take, just talk to Johnny. Not really his choice what you do, but talking it over might give you some clarity. Better than anything you and I could talk about.”</p><p>She supposed Vik was right. Not like Johnny could force her to do anything, really. Never had and never will. But it would inform her decisions moving forward, giving her more to work with. Plus, doing anything in secret was going to hurt him, no matter what, and she was not going to start lying to him again. Promised each other not to do that, and not even this could break that. </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks Vik. I’ll uh...I’m gonna go home. Wait for Johnny. Doubt he’s done teachin’ lessons.” </p><p>Sliding off the chair, V fixed her clothes, looking at Vik to say goodbye, seeing his arms open. Taking the cue, she hugged him, long and tight, feeling herself be calmed by it. If Johnny up and ran and she decided to keep this kid, maybe she could convince Vik to be its substitute father. The thought made her choke out a cold laugh, saying goodbye before he asked what she was thinking. </p><p>The ride home was a blur, as was the elevator ride, and her punching in the code for the door. Once open, she heard Johnny’s guitar being played, a tune she didn’t know. Must have been something for one of the kids. The music stopped as V hung up her jacket, dropping her keys and other items on the table by the door, an item of furniture that always collected clutter. </p><p>“You see Vik?”</p><p>She nodded, unsure how to even approach this conversation. Sitting on the couch beside him, she curled up against the arm, leaning away from him. “Y-yeah. I did. Guessed correctly that you called him.”</p><p>“What the fuck else was I supposed to do? You could be fuckin’ dyin’ and you’d still think you’re botherin’ ‘im. And don’t argue that point, ‘cause I watched you give yourself stitches many times before.” Johnny’s voice wasn’t filled with kindness, but the anger and rage it had wasn’t directed at her. She knew that he was worried, and it always came out as something other than concern. </p><p>“What’d the old man say?” </p><p>“Well, I’m not dyin’.” Which wasn’t a lie, but fuck she sure felt like it in this moment. </p><p>“Thank fuck for that. So then what’s the matter?” </p><p>V swallowed, finally looking Johnny in the face. He really was worried, lips always pulled into a straight line when he didn’t know how to express how worked up he was. Looking at him now, V became even more frightened. In her life, all she ever wanted was a family. People to come home to, to love her for who she was. And she found it all, through Johnny, through friends – now she had the prospect of having even more. </p><p>“V, you’re scarin’ me. What’s wrong?” </p><p>She still couldn’t find the words. How could she explain to him that his reaction meant the world to her? The difference between a happier ending and one where she only had fragments of a fairy tale? Well, no one had a fairy tale ending in Night City, but fuck she was getting pretty damn close to it. To build a better life, a family, with Johnny? Oh shit she didn’t know how badly she wanted it.</p><p>“V, c’mon --” His panic was rising, and so was hers. Bite the bullet, get it over with. </p><p>“I’m pregnant, Johnny.” Cat was out of the bag. Somehow, she felt the same as when they confessed to each other all those years back, the same feeling of fear and relief mixing inside her. And, like the confession, the world didn’t end like she thought it would. </p><p>“Oh,” was all he said, all the emotion dropping from him. And the color from his face on top of that. “Yeah, that uh...Makes sense.” </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>Reaching over, Johnny picked his guitar back up, strumming away again. This caused even more confusion in V, moving to sit facing him on the couch, back against the arm rest, one leg pulled up, the other on the ground. </p><p>“That’s it? No freak out? No...I dunno, Johnny sarcasm? That’s it? Just an ‘oh’ and a ‘that makes sense’?” </p><p>“Not gonna lie, still shocked, but I called Vik figurin’ that you’d either come back with some terminal illness or knocked up. Prepped myself the entire day for it. Spent time thinkin’.” </p><p>V couldn’t help but laugh, finding it oddly funny that Johnny put the pieces of the puzzle together before her. “S’pose if you brag about the fact that you’re the expert on female anatomy, may as well use it for somethin’ other than sex. But, alright...What’d that time thinkin’ yield for you? ‘Cause for me? I’ve been on autopilot.”</p><p>It was clear his nerves were about as fried as hers, but he always buried in the tunes from his guitar, finding solace in them. “Thought ‘bout while I was in your head, how fuckin’ badly you wanted to build a little family with River for a night. Playin’ with those kids like a fuckin’ gonk. That idea right there pulled you in – among other things I won’t bring up. Back then, thought it was real fuckin’ stupid, V, gotta admit. Then...” He continued strumming, the tune remaining steady. “Then we started this. Started buildin’ a life together. We’ve struggled, but...We’re gettin’ somewhere, right? This was the logical next step.”</p><p>“What? You tellin’ me you were gonna bring up bein’ parents to me at some point?” </p><p>“Next year. Once I was sober long enough. But, ain’t really my call. What’s your take on this?” </p><p>“Ooo, didn’t think you’d ever be a champion of women’s rights. Look how far you’ve come.” That made him stop playing to glare her way, a clear signal that this really wasn’t a joke to him. “I’m scared shitless, Johnny. Thought you’d take this pretty fuckin’ poorly, gotta say. Never thought of you as the father type. But, lookin’ at it now, guess I can’t say I’m surprised. You mentorin’ those kids? Happiest I’ve seen you in a long time. And I want this so fuckin’ bad. You’re right, it is what drew me to River. To have it with you? Can’t complain much.”</p><p>Pushing the guitar from him, V crawled over, sitting in his lap to hug him. Johnny buried his face in her neck, pulling her close. “Oh fuck, V. Whoever said man can’t play God has never met you.”</p><p>“Johnny, what the fuck does that even mean?”</p><p>“You hold life in your hands all the time, V. Resurrection and creation.”</p><p>“Johnny, I fucked over a corp to get some engrams and you nutted inside me. It really isn’t that deep.” He grumbled against her, even more cranky as he approached 40. </p><p>“Fuckin’ Christ, can you stop bein’ a cunt for more than five minutes? You know what, this kid is being taught by me. Not lettin’ them go their whole life without thinkin’ past the surface level.” </p><p>“Gonna play house husband then? I could get used to that.” Both laughed at the thought, likely knowing Johnny would go fucking crazy cooped up in a house being shackled with all the domestic duties. </p><p>“Not gonna look the same anymore. You gonna be alright with that? Know how much you love my ass. Fuck, all of the NUSA knows how much you love my ass.” </p><p>A kiss to her neck, and V smiled, holding him even closer. “MILFs are in, V, you should know that. Now I got one I can come home to. What a lucky motherfucker am I.”</p><p>As tempting as it was, she refrained from making a pun based off his choice of words to describe how lucky he was. Logical next step it was not, not for V and Johnny, two idiots who stumble through life, but they found ways to make things work before. And they’d surely make this work as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee Maker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based off the coffee maker scene from Parks and Rec</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, more info on their children just as some background stuff needed to understand the chapter. I'll give more info as I update this fic :3 </p><p>Their daughter's name is Jaclyn and she goes by Jackie. I'm sure we all know who she was named after. Their son's name is Fender, goes by Fen. Yes, like the guitar brand. No, V had no idea Johnny did that to their son until much later, giving him the option to name their next child slkdfjksldjf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing in their kitchen, Johnny gathered his little family, including his house guests</p><p>“Who broke it?” </p><p>Looking around, no one budged. Jackie rolled her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest, V scrunched her face, Fen tapped his foot, Judy and Kerry didn’t give too much of a shit. Even Nibbles was there, licking its skin.</p><p>“I’m not mad, I just wanna know.”</p><p>Fen broke the silence first, raising his hand. “I did. I broke --” </p><p>“No, no you didn’t, Fen.” A hand on his son’s shoulder, he looked at Jackie. “Jaclyn?” </p><p>Scoffing, she uncrossed her arms. “Don’t look at me, look at mom.” </p><p>“What!?” V whipped around to look at her daughter, offended that her own child would even accuse her of something like that. “I didn’t break it.”</p><p>“Huh, that’s weird, how’d you even know it was broken, mom?” Eyes between the two narrowed, V painfully close to yelling at her own daughter, though Johnny knew she wouldn’t dare. </p><p>“’Cause it’s sitting right in front of us, and it’s broken.”</p><p>Jackie just rolled her eyes again. “Suspicious.” </p><p>“No, no it’s not!” V’s face looked horribly shocked her own flesh and blood would call her a liar. </p><p>“If it matters,” Judy interrupted, “prolly not, but Kerry was the last one to use it.” Judy had been staying with them for the day, like she usually does on Sundays when she wasn’t scrolling. Kerry too, when he had down time. As it happened, they were both present on this fateful day. </p><p>Kerry’s gasp came in loud. “Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!” Which, Johnny knew was true. The man only bought coffee from very specific places. </p><p>“Oh, really? Then what were you doin’ over by the counter earlier, hm?” Judy waved her arm to exaggerate her point. </p><p>“I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that!” Kerry’s arms flew out beside him, getting close to Judy’s face. </p><p>“Alright, let’s not fight!” Fen pushed himself between his uncle and aunt, separating them. “I broke it, let me pay for it dad.” </p><p>Johnny shook his head, taking his Aviators off. “No. Who broke it?” </p><p>“Johnny,” V leaned in close to him, voice low. “Nibble’s been awfully quiet.” Summoned, the cat just meowed indignantly, understanding on some level that it was being blamed for something it very much did not do. </p><p>From there, chaos erupted, fighting among the parties in the kitchen boiling over. Each person was yelling over the other, and Johnny just stood there, thumbs placed through his belt loops, smirk on his face. </p><p>The front door opened, Panam walking in, pausing, observing the chaos for herself, whistling. “Jeez, Johnny-boy. What happened here?” </p><p>Turning to Panam, his smirk grew. “Take a guess.” </p><p>Her eyes surveyed the scene again, focusing in on the coffee maker. “Who broke it?” </p><p>“I broke it,” Johnny’s proclamation went unheard over the yelling, “I burned my hand so I punched it. I predict, ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig’s head on a stick.” Nodding again, he saw Judy and Kerry getting into it, so proud of his work. </p><p>“Okay, sure, but why?” Panam really didn’t care too much to stop it, opting to stand next to Johnny and watch. </p><p>“It was gettin’ a little chummy ‘round here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If people are curious, I'm writing snippets based in the main game as a prequel to my slow burn fic, and these are me getting warmed up for that heart breaker of a fic since we all know it doesn't end happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just something cute I thought of, thinking about how Johnny would be with his kids. I feel like if his kids saw him around other adults, or even got a glimpse of his past they'd be like "nah, that's not my dad."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny Silverhand was a rough motherfucker, who took no shit and spat in the face of anything that dared cross his path. Two weeks ago he had to fight off some gangoons trying to break into the little office space he rents to give music lessons. Last week he helped the lovely mother of his children “interrogate” a Militech informant who gave her some incorrect information. This week?</p><p>“Okay, so we have Mr. Flops, Miss Pup, Blankie, Alienman, and Goose. Anyone else comin’ to the tea party, kiddo?” Table set, Johnny pulled up a chair for himself, trying his best to sit down comfortably at the comically small table, set with the brightly colored, plastic tea set. </p><p>“I dunno if I want Fen to be here. He’s stinky sometimes.” Jaclyn sat across from her dad, dressed in a mismatched outfit, somewhere between a cowboy, a fairy, and a princess. Dress up preceded this tea party.</p><p>“Sorry, but he’s gotta be here. He’s asleep in the harness, so,” patting his sleeping son strapped to his chest, he was thankful he basically had a get-outta-jail-free card when his legs started getting sore from sitting here. </p><p>“But he can’t even drink teeeeeea!” Foot stomped on the ground, Johnny just ignored it, knowing giving in meant worse from her. He hoped their son took after V, because handling another young kid with his attitude problem might actually kill him. </p><p>“No, he can’t, but I can. And so can Goose,” holding up a toy duck, he quacked at her, making the little girl giggle and sit down. </p><p>“Okay, then I pour. Would you like some tea, daddy?”</p><p>“Sure thing, kiddo.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>He was convinced Fen took after V. No way he didn’t. Kid had never slept for this long, and it was conveniently the time when his daughter realized that he had longer hair than her, kept a little short so she didn’t get it tangled everywhere. Jaclyn, quiet for the first time in her life, tugged and pulled at his hair in extreme concentration. And this kid wasn’t letting him get up in the middle of their little spa day. And Fen wasn’t showing signs of waking up either, a move that his lover would often pull on weekends when she wanted to sleep a little more.</p><p>The tea party was done in five minutes, his daughter getting so bored with formalities and pouring imaginary tea for things that couldn’t even drink it. Then, she spied her hair accessories. V insisted that they buy Jaclyn all these things for her hair; things that she never even let V come near her with him. Any time the box of clips and hair ties came out, Jaclyn was running through the house in extreme avoidance. </p><p>So, now Johnny was the victim. </p><p>“Daddy, your hair is really long. How come?”</p><p>“’Cause I like my hair long, ya know? And please, kiddo, stop pullin’ so hard. Don’t need to do that.” </p><p>She yanked again, trying hard to clip a chunk that was way too big to fit into the clip, thinking that pulling it might help. Whole body clenched, teeth gnashed together, he was certain that taking some Mantis Blades to the gut was less painful than this. </p><p>“Well, why does everyone else’s dad have short hair and you don’t?”</p><p>“’Cause I’m a rebel. Don’t do what everyone else does.” A plastic hairbrush combed through his hair, and if V didn’t get home soon he might not have any hair left to discuss with his daughter. </p><p>“Then why do I have to do what you tell me? Can I be a rebel?” That made him chuckle, knowing full well his daughter was already well on her way to being a handful. Too bad for her, both her parents are a lot more stubborn than she ever will be. </p><p>“No, because you’re five. And you have to --”</p><p>“I’m home!” Front door sliding closed, Jaclyn finally let go of his hair, leaving him to let out a deep breath, rubbing his head to try and alleviate some of the pain. Feeling what was done to it, he knew it would take a long, long time to get this all undone. </p><p>“Mommy! Mommy! Look what I did!” Bouncing up and down, Jaclyn grabbed V’s hand, leading her to her room, excited to show V what she did to Johnny’s hair. </p><p>Covering her mouth, V tried to stifle a laugh, eyes scanning the area. “Awwww, that looks so cute. Maybe you should do this every mor --”</p><p>“V.” </p><p>“Okay, okay.” Bending down, she hugged her daughter, ushering her over to some of her toys. Johnny, standing up, unlatched Fen from him, handing their son over to V, who just beamed down at her little infant son. </p><p>“Wow, he’s out cold. What’d you do? And how do we do this at night?” </p><p>“Funny, that. Didn’t do nothin’ different. But your daughter decided today was the day to mess with my scalp, and your son didn’t give me an out.” V just giggled, walking into the next room to place Fen in his crib, letting him sleep peacefully while Jaclyn smacked around in her room. </p><p>“Well, did she bust out the nail polish, or…?” By the squeal Jaclyn let out, V got her answer, knowing full well their daughter was running off to the master bathroom, rummaging through the nail polish drawer to pick out her colors. </p><p>“Johnny, I --”</p><p>“Your turn – tappin’ out. I gotta get this stuff outta my hair and hope that I don’t have to cut it out.”</p><p>“Seems fair, but if you need help just lemme know and I’ll come. Really.”</p><p>Johnny smirked, kissing V’s cheek, whispering close to her ear. “Oh, no. I got this. Really. Just hope she doesn’t decide to play makeup artist again.” </p><p>Usually, when he was this close, V was gasping for a different reason. Now? That was fear. Pure fear. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>“Damn, V. Gonna call up that one clown you helped rob a store? You two could form a troop.” Not that he could say much. Both kids asleep, they were both in the bathroom trying to undo the fun their daughter had their expenses. Luckily, Johnny didn’t have to cut his hair, but most of the hair ties were rendered useless. V, for her own part, smelled like nail polish remover, wiping down her face with a cloth, trying to get lipstick out of her eyebrows. </p><p>“Dunno. You and Vik could have matchin’ bald spots.” Her hip bumped him, and he bumped back, both looking a mess together. As much as they complained about the fun their daughter had, neither was going to deny the kid a bit of fun. Even if it meant they had to spend almost an hour trying to get back to a normal state. Her happiness was worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Naming Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I don't have soft Johnny I will perish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antsy doesn’t even begin to describe how Johnny was feeling in this moment, lying back in the bed he shared with V, glancing at the clock every time he turned the page in the book he was reading. 9 PM and she still wasn’t home, and the words of James Joyce were never as boring as they were now. He could call her holo, but he’d give it another thirty minutes, knowing that if it was just traffic that held her up he’d get an earfull, and he really didn’t want that, apt to give in and lose his temper, which is something he did not want to do with V right. </p><p>V said she was just going to visit someone, that he wasn’t allowed along, and it pissed him off beyond measure. So when he was done moping around, he just parked his ass in bed, trying to distract himself the best ways he knew how: reading and checking the time. Not thinking about the fact the love of his life, the very pregnant love of his life, was out after dark in Night fucking City without him. </p><p>Fingers tapping the spine of the book he was just holding, not reading, it had been three minutes, and he decided that another twenty-seven might not happen. Fifteen. He’d give it fifteen more. Then he’ll call. Nibbles provided a momentary distraction, head butting him until Johnny pet the cat best he could. </p><p>Front door finally open, he almost jumped out of the bed, eager to go check on V, but knew well enough that would have been a misstep. Despite how Johnny felt about the whole thing, V insisted she could do most things by herself, no help from him. Unless she dropped something or needed to get up, then she acquiesced. As she stepped into the room, Johnny felt his heart stop, as it always did, breathless and in awe of V. The rest, though, she wanted to do on her own, keep her sense of agency. And how was he to deny her that? She didn’t have to know he purposely placed himself near her at all times for his own ease. </p><p>No words exchanged, Johnny just placed a bookmark in the book, knowing well where his attention would be soon. Tired and likely sore, V just crawled into the bed, curling into him, using him as a support pillow in place of the one he banished, unimpressed with how much attention it was getting over him. </p><p>“How many weeks left of this?” Not one to ever show that he was going to miss something, or that he really didn’t have complaints about the state of their lives right now, Johnny still felt the need to feign annoyance at the whole situation. Lucky for him, V never took it personally. </p><p>“Ten fuckin’ weeks left. And that’s if she’s not late or early.” She sounded exhausted, but that wasn’t surprising. V spent most of her down time now asleep, and Johnny knew he’d get maybe an hour with her awake if he engaged in interesting enough conversation with her, especially her getting home so late. </p><p>“Been that long? Fuck, not even sure how you’ve survived thirty weeks of this shit.”</p><p>“Survived what? My body going through rapid changes, losing my sense of self, body’s achin’, can’t think straight, got a little of Johnny Silverhand in me, oh and he’s yappin’ in my ear all the time. Been there done that before. Think I’m a pro. Though, havin’ feet under my ribs is pretty damn new, and I realize now that the Relic coulda been much worse. And the thing inside me isn’t beggin’ me to bomb Arasaka, that’s also a plus.” V shifted until she was fully comfortable, and Johnny would have to deal with the fact he was now very much not. </p><p>“Surprised the first thing outta your mouth wasn’t drillin’ me on where I was.” </p><p>His snort replaced the urge to call her a “cunt,” refraining from using that nickname, however affectionately me meant it, right now. Something about insulting her now, even in jest, seemed wrong. Looking down at her now, he held nothing in his heart but absolute adoration. “Fine, since you brought that shit up, don’t yell when I ask. Where’d you go?” </p><p>“Went to see Mama Welles. Been a little bit since I saw her, and I wanted to ask her somethin’.” V’s fingers ran up and down his chest, making him suck in air and shiver at the feeling. No matter how many times she touched him, how long they held the other, her touch always felt like static. </p><p>“Get why you didn’t want me to come.” He and Mama Welles got along fine, sure, but she always dug into him, trying hard to suss out whether or not he was good for V. If he stayed good for V. And right now he was in her good graces, and V wanted to keep it there. “What did you and the old broad talk about?” </p><p>“One of these days you’re gonna slip up and say that in front of her, and I won’t stop her when she comes after you.” V kissed the closest bit of skin to her, Johnny on instinct moving his face to kiss her forehead, holding her even closer. “So, you and I haven’t decided on a name yet...”</p><p>“Still sayin’ we should name ‘er --”</p><p>“No.” Finality in her voice, Johnny just snorted again, thinking his choice in names was fine. Didn’t understand what V’s problem was. “I...had a thought ‘bout what we should name her. Wanted to chat with Mama Welles ‘bout it first, though...”</p><p>Johnny had an idea about where this conversation was going, but he’d double check first, see if he was right. “Alright, sure. But why? She didn’t knock your ass up – ain’t gonna be on diaper duty either.” A light smack to his chest and he just laughed it off. “Seriously, why talk to her first?”</p><p>V’s sad sigh almost broke his heart, but if this was going where he thought it was, he understood why she was sad. “Both you and I are here, right? You have a body...I’m not in that landfill, rottin’ away. We have somethin’ together, and we’re gonna bring another life into this world. A lotta people sacrificed so much to get us here, even if they weren’t aware it.” His hand moved to her midsection, knowing she was right. That her words rang truer than anything, and the only reason he was able to cradle the world between his arms is due to the lost lives and lost resources of many people. “Had to ask Mama Welles if it was alright first, but I wanna name our daughter after Jackie. Out of everyone, he’s the one that brought us together. Slotted the damn chip in my head. If not for that...” trailing off, he could see the knit in her brows, that typically worried look she held. </p><p>“Don’t gotta finish that, love. I get it.” Another kiss to her forehead, smiling as V looked up at him, those gorgeous eyes showing him so much love. “But yeah, I like that idea. Never knew the guy, but I gotta say, owe him everythin’ I have. He was a good man – a choom for the ages. Think it’s a good way to honor him. Not like I gotta choice, since I’m gonna get shit if I don’t go for it, but I still like it. Old broad go for it?”</p><p>“Tellin’ you Johnny, you’re gonna slip one day. Mama Welles cried when I asked, if that tells ya if she was one board. And, to make you feel better, she’s the one who suggested we talk first before I go makin’ decisions on my own. Was gonna do it anyway, but just so you don’t feel boxed in. Just wanted to make sure it was fine ‘fore we settled on the name and then had to go back to square one if she disagreed.” </p><p>“Still think my name choice is better, but I really do like the idea.” He was not getting the hour he hoped for, V’s eyes closing as soon as she got her answer. “What’s the exact name ya got in mind?”</p><p>“I was thinkin’ Jaclyn. That way she can choose if she wants to go by ‘Jackie’ or her full name. Don’t wanna make her feel like she’s got somethin’ to live up to – that she’s her own person – but she can have the option of bein’ called ‘Jackie’ if she wants.” Her voice getting softer, words coming out slower, and Johnny knew she was well on her way to sleep. </p><p>“Jaclyn...I like it.” V’s hum was the last noise she made before her light snores came in, mouth hanging open slightly. Covering her with the blankets, Johnny picked his book back up, holding it as a prop, distracted still, thinking of his daughter, conjuring images up of what she might look like. He’d done it before, musings of a new parent trying to imagine what life would be like for him now, picturing the new addition to their family inserted into scenes of their everyday lives. At least he had a name for her now. </p><p>Jaclyn. </p><p>Had a wonderful ring to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>